


The First Steps

by inviernos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, FFXV OC Week, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inviernos/pseuds/inviernos
Summary: Gladiolus would never pass up the chance to make a new friend.  And Hera was definitely someone he wanted to get to know better.  Their walks to work in the morning were never long enough, but he could definitely get to know her a lot better on a nice walk in the park.





	The First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 7 of FFVX OC Week for the Domestic life w/spouse prompt. ~~I know I know, he isn't her significant other here. _Yet_.~~
> 
> Mostly I'm kind of thinking of doing a series of dates with these two because I'm in love with this idea, but we'll see.  
> Also there's a little more bg on Hera [here](https://ironandgladio.tumblr.com/post/166369582953/rays-of-light) for a previous entry.

Gladiolus found himself taking an especially deep breath once he reached the spot in the park he'd told Hera he'd be waiting for her at.

 

He really had no reason to be nervous.  Or at least not _that_ nervous.  Gladio was usually pretty good about reading people and he hadn't sensed any hesitance on her part.  In fact, Hera had seemed pretty amenable to his suggestion that they hang out and spend some time together that wasn't just their five minute walks to work in the morning. 

 

But if only she had known how long it had taken him to get up the nerve to ask in the first place.  He'd always thought Hera was attractive, but it had taken a couple of weeks for Gladio to realize he even had a crush.  He was a pretty social person, after all, and at first mistook it for him just enjoying having some company on the way to work.  Their conversations were great and he never missed the opportunity to get to know someone better or make a new friend.  But as they (literally) walked on, he started finding himself more tongue tied around her. 

 

On one of these walks, he had told a dumb joke he couldn't even remember the subject of.  Gladio remembered he probably should have felt embarrassed and he was sure it was just pity laughter, but he suddenly found himself unable to look away from the way Hera’s brown eyes lit up as she laughed.  And the way the sun caught her cheekbones as they rose, the tawny glow spreading across her face.  Gladio would have embarrassed himself a few more times and told a few more terrible jokes if it meant he'd get to hear that laugh again.

 

And maybe he would soon.  The weather in Insomnia had been as indecisive as ever lately, but it seemed someone was smiling down on him and it was a sunnier day than they had been used to.  And the nicer weather only meant it was easier for him to arrive at their meeting spot about ten minutes early.

 

He leaned against the railing that lined the dirt path and took another breath in.  Hera would be showing up any moment now and it wouldn't do him much good to have anxiety get the best of him if he wanted to make a better impression now that they weren't on any time constraints.

 

This was the casual meet-up that he'd been hoping for.

 

It didn't feel like he was waiting long, until he felt his phone start to buzz in his pocket.  He immediately grabbed for it and saw Hera's name flash across the screen for a second.  But before he could answer it, the missed call notification appeared on his phone in its place.

 

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself as he looked around at the crowds of people in the park.

 

“Hey.”

 

A bright, familiar voice from his right startled him more than he would have liked.

 

“Hera,” he said, relieved.

 

Gladio had never seen her out of her uniform before.  Even though he had no problem with it, Gladiolus was more or less required to wear all black all of the time.  It was rare for him to wear anything that wasn’t black; he had even worn his favorite black tank top to the park.  In the Citadel where every required uniform was black, it was easy to not notice anything especially detailed about his acquaintances’ outfits.

 

But he couldn't overlook Hera on this day.  She had definitely dressed for the weather.  The sun enhanced the golden shimmer on her brown skin exposed by the short, loose fitting blue dress with thin white stripes made of what looked like denim material to him.  Maybe it was because he wasn't used to seeing his friends in anything other than black clothing that he had to remind himself to look back up at her face.

 

“I didn't see you at first,” she explained, the shadow of a smile on her lips. 

 

“Sorry about the phone call.”

 

“Hey, don't worry about it,” said Gladio, shaking his head.

 

“I'm just glad that you made it,” he said happily.

 

“So am I,” said Hera, smiling up at him.

 

“It’s so nice out.  Super random though after all that rain,” she continued.

 

“Totally,” said Gladio.

 

“Shall we?” He gestured towards the path.  She nodded and they began to walk along.

 

“Thank God though,” said Hera, “it totally would've sucked if we had to cancel today because of more rain.”

 

Gladio smiled to himself upon hearing she was looking forward to today just as much as he was.

 

“We got lucky,” said Gladio.  “They said it's gonna start raining again next week, so guess we've officially entered fall in Insomnia.” 

 

“I'm so glad,” said Hera.

 

“Oh?” Gladio raised an eyebrow.

 

“I love cold weather.  And don't get me wrong, I actually like our uniforms but having to wear all black when it's like a million degrees outside sucks, dude.”

 

“Well, you ain't wrong about that,” he laughed.  “When I was younger they always made us train outside during summer.  It was awful.”

 

“I bet you're glad to be way past that now,” said Hera.

 

“Oh yeah,” he nodded.  “So do you guys...like…” 

 

“Hmm?”  Hera turned towards him, anticipating the question with a single raised eyebrow.

 

Gladio stopped and thought on his words.  It was really a simple question, and one that he really should have known the answer to but he was curious.  But still, he didn't want to risk offending her if the answer was common knowledge.

 

“Do you guys see a lot of combat down where you are?”  Gladiolus finally asked.

 

“Outside of having to sit in on training sessions a few times a week, not really.  Or maybe you just get used to it after a while,” said Hera.

 

“I mean all of us are required to keep up with regular combat and self-defense training stuff, but really our job is mostly record keeping.  It's really a desk job but with a little more action,” she laughed.

 

“Ahh,” said Gladio, glad that she hadn't seemed put-off by the question.

 

“I like it though, you get to meet a lot of people and help out the new kids.  Plus there's no better place to work than in the Citadel, really.”

 

Hera continued as she absentmindedly ran her hand along the greenery they walked past.

 

“Definitely.  Did you always live here though?  I mean I've seen you in the Citadel for a long time now but...”

 

“Nah, my family is from Lestallum originally.  I came out here for school a couple of years ago, got offered a job, and decided to stay,” said Hera.

 

“Really?  That’s awesome.”  Gladio’s interest had been piqued.  

 

“Well, I for one am glad you ended up deciding to call Insomnia home,” said Gladio.  “And it's been a while since I've been out there but my sister loves Lestallum.  It’s a nice place.”

 

“Yeah I miss it a lot sometimes, but I really do love it out here too,” said Hera.

 

The sound of laughter and various groups of people talking cut through the air suddenly.  There was faint music playing somewhere in the distance and the sounds of splashing water filled Gladiolus’ ears.

 

“Ah, we're almost there,” said Gladio.

 

They walked along the path until the shore was finally in view.  Thankfully, the lakeside hadn't been very crowded for a weekday afternoon.  They easily found a spot on the grass to sit close to the water, but far enough out that the ground wouldn't be wet.

 

“Thank you,” said Hera as Gladio unfurled the blanket he had been carrying and laid it over the grass.

 

Gladio crouched down just beside the blanket as Hera lowered herself down.  He remained in his spot, staring out over the clear water of the man-made lake, taking in the peaceful view.  He let his eyes wander back to Hera at his side.  Gladio met her curious gaze and a raised eyebrow.

 

“Are you not gonna join me?” She asked as she gently pat the spot next to her.

 

“Oh right,” Gladio snapped out of his daze, smiling shyly.

 

He cleared his throat as he adjusted himself and sat down next to her.

 

“See, the blanket is big enough for the both of us,” she smiled.  “And thanks for bringing it.  It totally slipped my mind.”

 

“No problem,” Gladio smiled back.  “It's my job to be prepared.”

 

“Well aren't I lucky that you're so thoughtful?”  She said. 

 

“Thanks for inviting me out here, Gladio.”

 

“Of course,” said Gladio.  “I love being out here.  I mean when I can't leave the city, this is the next best thing Insomnia’s got to being out in nature.  And it's even better with friends.”

 

“I wish I got that chance more often too,” Hera sighed.  “Can't really remember the last time I got to be somewhere pretty or peaceful that wasn't in the city.”

 

“You know, there's this lake right outside the border in the mountains.  Like an actual Mother Nature-made lake...it’d be nice to go there again but I haven't had the chance in a while.”

 

Gladio was really just speaking off the cuff.  Mostly to try and keep the conversation going, but as Gladio recalled his last trip and the cool air that whipped across his skin as he walked along the shore of a much bigger lake to a mountain view that couldn't ever compare to this, he realized he'd love to have someone else to share the experience with.

 

“Y’know, maybe one of these days if we both have another day off…we could head up there,” he suggested as casually as he could.

 

“Just cause you said you'd never really been before…”

 

“I think I'd like that,” said Hera, a smile spreading across her face.  “I'd love to do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading if you made it this far :3


End file.
